<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sun, sun, sun, here it comes by crownjules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583598">sun, sun, sun, here it comes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownjules/pseuds/crownjules'>crownjules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Pining, Road Trips, just general cheesiness im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownjules/pseuds/crownjules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun promised himself he would confess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lil' Something Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sun, sun, sun, here it comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shout out to the mods for putting this together have i told you yet that i love you?<br/>also shout out to jongdae for existing...love that guy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun can’t sleep. It’s been hours since his friend’s laughter faded into sleepy yawns and the fire had burned itself into embers. Yet, Sehun is still wide awake on the uncomfortable cot that he’s sharing with Baekhyun. The rest of his friends had seemed to find no trouble at all falling asleep as the symphonies of cicadas hummed outside their rented camper like background music. </p><p>But that’s because none of his friends have a Jongdae Problem like he does. Not that Jongdae is a problem, no, Jongdae is beautiful and perfect. <em> That’s </em>the problem. It’s kind of why Sehun is in love with him. Truthfully, it should be called a Sehun Problem, because it could be resolved if Sehun would just confess to him like he had planned. But it’s day 19 of their three week trip and Sehun has yet to make good on that promise. </p><p>Sehun sighs to himself and flips over for what must be the tenth time in the past half hour alone. Next to him, Baekhyun shifts, mumbling what sounds like ‘Go to sleep’ and Sehun feels a little bad for being such a restless bunkmate. He checks his phone. 4:07 am. The sun will be up soon and there’s no point in staying here if he’s just going to toss and turn all night. </p><p>As quietly as he can, Sehun tiptoes around the sleeping bodies of his friends to the door of the camper. He tries to slip out quickly before he has a chance to think about how endearing Jongdae’s soft snores are. That would be verging on whipped territory which, to be fair, Sehun already <em> knows </em>he is, he doesn’t need a constant reminder. Through the darkness he could make out Kyungsoo’s small form curled into Chanyeol’s. He files this information away for later, pleased that for once he might have the upper hand in teasing about crushes. He can't wait to see Kyungsoo's face as he denies it all in the morning.</p><p>Outside, the chilly air whips through the fabric of Sehun’s thin sweater, sending shivers down his spine. He kind of regrets not putting on a jacket but he much prefers this to losing his mind in the cramped camper for one more second. </p><p>Yesterday afternoon they had parked the camper near the lake and had spent the remainder of the day swimming. It turns out it’s also a pretty great spot to watch the sunrise over the water. Sehun drags a chair from their campfire down to the beach and settles in. </p><p>His thoughts wander back to Jongdae again. He can’t help it. Last night, Sehun had been the first to leave the water after the sun had set and the lake breeze was blowing cold enough to make his teeth chatter. Jongdae had whined for him to stay, tackling him and dunking him underwater to get a few extra seconds. Sehun had resurfaced, spluttering and intending to retaliate immediately, but when he opened his eyes Jongdae’s face was so close to his he could kiss him. The fight dropped out of him immediately and he stood frozen for a few seconds. From somewhere behind him, Baekhyun wolf whistled; Jongdae blinked and the spell was gone. </p><p>Later, when they had retired to the campfire to warm up before bed, Chanyeol had given Sehun a Look. Chanyeol knew his predicament. How desperate Sehun was to finally get his feelings off his chest. He’s been in love with Jongdae for years and sometimes it feels like he’s running out of time. Chanyeol’s disappointment in him was nothing to how he felt himself. He knew he was chickening out.</p><p> </p><p>☀️  ☀️  ☀️</p><p> </p><p>“Sehunnie?”</p><p>Jongdae’s voice startles Sehun out of his thoughts. He doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting in silence but the sky is beginning to glow with the first light of the day so it must have been near an hour.  </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>The question is immediately followed by the warmth of a blanket being draped over his shoulders. Sehun smiles and pulls it around to his lap, nodding absentmindedly to answer Jongdae’s question while Jongdae situates himself in his own chair to his right. He looks so cute drowning in his oversized sweater, beanie pulled down over his ears. </p><p>“Couldn’t sleep?”</p><p>Sehun shakes his head. “Just thinking too much.”</p><p>Jongdae gives him a wry smile. “You should stop doing that then,” he says, punctuating it with a playful knock to Sehun’s forehead.</p><p>Sehun scrunches his nose in response. He finally looks over to Jongdae for the first time and watches as he tries to get comfortable. He’s shivering, Sehun realizes a little belatedly. Jongdae only brought the one blanket. Wordlessly, Sehun lifts the blanket as an invitation. Jongdae grins, scooching his chair closer and snuggling into Sehun’s side. Sehun does his best to not think about how perfectly he fits there. </p><p>They lapse into a comfortable silence. It’s quite peaceful—the sun has begun to peek at them over the horizon and casts a soft orange glow over everything. He might be inclined to call it the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen if he didn’t have a sleepy Jongdae sitting next to him watching the same sight with a small smile on his face. </p><p>It dawns on Sehun that the universe has practically gift wrapped him the most romantic setting he could imagine for a confession. For some reason, though, he can’t bring himself to break the magic of the moment. It’s not for fear of rejection but the fact that the moment is perfect in itself. Sehun decides to savor it and tuck it away in his memory for safekeeping. </p><p>
  <em> “Little darling, it’s been a long hard lonely winter~” </em>
</p><p>It takes a few seconds for Sehun to realize that Jongdae is singing. His voice is low and soft and blending in perfectly with the rhythm of the waves. Sehun feels it against his shoulder and he laughs when he recognizes the song.</p><p>
  <em> “Little darling, it feels like years since you’ve been here~” </em>
</p><p>A beat. A soft inhale.</p><p>
  <em> “Here comes the sun~”  </em>
</p><p>Jongdae looks up at Sehun and smiles, nudging him to do the next part. Sehun scoffs in disbelief but indulges him anyway. </p><p>
  <em> “Do, dun, do, do~” </em>
</p><p><em> “Here comes the sun~” </em> Jongdae nudges Sehun again. He didn’t realize he’d have multiple parts so he laughs his way through the next line. </p><p>
  <em> “And I say~” </em>
</p><p>Sehun tries to hide his amusement in a playful eye roll.</p><p>
  <em> “It’s all right~”  </em>
</p><p>Jongdae laughs and trails off, humming the next part of the song and then settles back into silence for a moment. Sehun basks in the quiet peace when Jongdae suddenly straightens up as if he just remembered something important.</p><p>“I almost forgot,” he says with a glance to Sehun, “Jonginnie has his art show in the city next week, do you want to come with me?”</p><p>Jongdae looks excited and proud of his little brother. And he should be, Jongin has been working really hard. Sehun knows because Jongdae brags every chance he gets. Sehun is honored that he’s the first one he thought of to ask. He dips his chin to hide his smile in the blanket. </p><p>“Yeah, ‘course.”</p><p>“Okay then,” Jongdae says, snuggling back into Sehun’s side. “It’s a date.” </p><p>A date. He’s not sure how Jongdae meant it, but it sparks a flicker of hope that runs through his body. Sehun does his best to not get choked up. He’s not sure he really succeeds, but Jongdae is back to facing the sunrise anyway. He suddenly feels a wave of calm wash over him. Sehun might have set a deadline for himself, but Jongdae will still be in his future. He tucks away this moment too, perfect as it is. </p><p>He still has tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you know when sehun went camping on i live alone with that guy and he opened the door to that romantic little van and sehun looked so touched he almost cried? yeah. that but it's jongdae</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>